


After the Blight

by CherryMilkshake



Series: At Least Being a Warden Gets You Laid - A Love Story [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Between Origins and Awakening, Family Reunions, M/M, Mid-Canon, Original Character(s), Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/pseuds/CherryMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Archdemon is dead, but there are still surprises to be had.  Pleasant ones, like a family not so lost as Geoffrey Cousland thought. But also not so pleasant ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Blight

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I can't stop writing Geoff, he's too cute.
> 
> [I made him in Inquisition's character creator](http://68.media.tumblr.com/8dc749ecfa3f3dec5201ac902e5497f6/tumblr_nsl1ocpHaC1qh2pnuo2_1280.jpg), if you'd like a better visual of this gay child.

After killing an archdemon, Geoffrey Cousland was determined to sleep forever. Or at least a day or two.

The royal palace had remained relatively intact during the battle against the horde, which meant he could fall into a bed shortly afterwards, dragging Zevran with him. Zevran had laughed but gone along with it, helping him out of his armor while he lay there like a lump.

The sun was high in the sky with the promise of a glorious day, but Geoffrey slept regardless, the weight of a year's worth of anxiety finally lifted from his shoulders. And he didn't wake up until the next day. Reluctantly. To Zevran holding his nose.

He groaned, unhappy to be pulled from his dreams. "Whyyy?" he whined, flopping a hand onto Zevran's face. 

He could feel the smirk. "There is someone at the door and you are the only one here wearing pants," Zevran said.

Ah yes, there _was_ knocking at the door.

Geoffrey sighed and started getting up, his muscles aching from the effort. Maker, fighting archdemons took a lot out of a man. "And _you_ couldn't just put on pants because…?"

Zevran shrugged and stretched across the coverlet, sheet tangled suggestively around his waist."You needed to wake up anyway."

Geoffrey rubbed his face, stubble gritty under his hand, and went to open the door. 

"It's about time!" Alistair said excitedly. He paused and blushed when he saw the naked Zevran waving gamely from the bed. "Uh." It took him a moment to gather his thoughts again, and he was immediately back to excitement. "Geoff, your brother is here!"

Well Geoffrey was awake now. "What?! Fergus is here? Where?!"

"In one of the other guest wings, but I recommend putting on a shirt if you're going to be running around the palace."

His heart pounded so hard he could hear its echoes in his ears. "Alistair, I could kiss you right now. If I thought you would appreciate it. I'll. I'll do that. The shirt. Not the kissing. Uh. Yes. One second."

He closed the door and quickly found where it was on the floor beside the bed. It smelled of sweat and the foul stench of darkspawn taint, but he didn't have anything else readily available… As he debated whether or not to put it on, weighing the pros and cons of awful shirt versus no shirt, he felt a sharp poke in his side. Zevran was holding out a _clean_ shirt.

"The nice thing about royal palaces is that all of the armoires are stocked with clothing," he said with a chuckle. 

Geoffrey did kiss this helper. "You are too good to me."

Now dressed, he met Alistair outside the room, his heart pounding with excitement. And trepidation. What had happened to Fergus to keep him away so long? Did he know what happened in Highever? Or would Geoffrey be called upon to explain?

"He's in here," Alistair said, stopping in front of a door. "Uh, do you want me to come with you or…?"

Geoffrey smiled. "I'll be alright, Alistair. But thank you so much."

He blushed and shrugged. "He just kind of showed up on his own, I didn't really do anything."

"Still. Thank you, my friend." He pushed open the door.

Fergus looked almost the same as he had when he'd last seen him. It was almost bizarre to Geoffrey. The years spent growing up with him seemed hazy and far away. "Geoffrey!" Fergus got up, and then the two brothers were embracing. "I cannot believe it. _I_ was supposed to be the war hero," Fergus grumbled good-naturedly, ruffling his brother's hair.

Geoffrey grinned, then asked, "What _happened_ to you?"

"I never made it to Ostagar, and thank the Maker for that. Come here, sit down, have some breakfast. I'll tell you the whole story." 

And so he did. It was an exciting tale, fights with darkspawn in the Wilds, waking up with the Chasind, traveling with them as they fled the Blight. But it got less exciting when Fergus reached Highever and discovered what Howe had done.

"They told me no one survived," Fergus said, reaching forward to grip Geoffrey's arm. "So you have no idea how happy I was to hear you were in Denerim alongside Arl Eamon's candidate for king. I… I have to ask. Did anyone else escape with you?"

Geoffrey looked down, putting his hand over his brother's. "Howe's men… They entered your room first. I wasn't able to save either of them, I'm so sorry."

Fergus sighed, long and low. "I thought as much. But when I heard you survived, I did hope. ...But there's nothing to be done. They're with the Maker now. All of them. I suppose I'll have to remarry now, with you becoming a Grey Warden."

Geoffrey frowned. He had never been going to have children, but he knew now wasn't the time to mention that. Fergus knew, even if he ignored it half the time.

"I heard they even killed Bann Loren's wife and son," Fergus continued. His expression darkened. "Howe was a monster. I only wish I could've been there when you killed him."

Geoffrey remembered Bann Loren's son Dairren, killed in his doorway, arrow through his neck, and nodded grimly. "It would have been poetic, if you had been. But I'm glad I didn't find you in his dungeons." A shudder went up his spine. "The things he did to those poor people." 

"Yes," Fergus said gravely. "I heard about Bann Sighard's son. Is it true his _bedroom_ connected to the dungeons?"

Geoffrey nodded.

Fergus gagged. "Utterly foul. How did Father not see it all those years?"

Not wanting to see Fergus's expression, Geoffrey picked at his food. "Father was a kind man," he said quietly. "Perhaps too kind."

They sat in silence for awhile, eating their breakfast, remembering their family. 

"So, tell me of your adventures as a Grey Warden," Fergus said after a long moment. "They must be much more exciting than mine."

Geoffrey smiled and leaned back, cracking his knuckles. "So, it all began at Ostagar…"

He had just gotten to the arrival of a handsome elven assassin when a messenger arrived to tell him to prepare for the honors ceremony. He sighed and got up, his muscles aching in protest. "I'll continue the story later. For now, I should get my armor back on. It's what they're going to be expecting."

"That they are," Fergus agreed. "We can meet afterwards for dinner, perhaps?"

Geoffrey smiled. "I would like that. Could I bring someone along? I'd like you to become acquainted."

"Of course. I'd love to meet your companions."

Privately, Geoffrey didn't think his brother would be all that eager to meet _this_ one, but he'd just stabbed an archdemon with a greatsword. If his brother had a problem with Zevran, he was perfectly willing to punch him in the head. Gently. With love.

"Geoffrey, before you go." He turned in the doorway. "I just want to say, I'm proud of you. And I know Father would be too."

It was the exhaustion making his eyes prickle. It had to be.

\--

\-- 

After the ceremony and the presentation of the Arling of Amaranthine to the Wardens, the Couslands, accompanied by Zevran, returned to Highever. The people had suffered under Howe's neglectful rule, and while Geoffrey knew his duty to the Wardens would recall him soon enough, for now he was needed in his home.

It gave him a small thrill to see Zevran in those familiar places, sitting with Hardwin the mabari on one of the low walls in the courtyard, pawing absently through his grandfather's collection of books, curled up in the bed Geoffrey had slept in his whole life.

While it was jarring sometimes to not see the familiar faces to go with those places, his growing reputation drew knights from all over eager to help rebuild the teyrnir's lands and army. 

One morning, about a month after Geoffrey's return, he received a letter from the First Warden in Weisshaupt, appointing him the Warden-Commander of Ferelden.

"That's good," Zevran said, stretching like a cat in the sun. "You're perfect for the job. Native-born Fereldan, hero of the Fifth Blight, handsome as sin itself." He smiled lazily. "It almost makes me want to join."

"No," Geoffrey said. He wouldn't see Zevran die in the Joining. He would not.

"I'm not being serious," Zevran said, taking his hand and placing a kiss on the palm. "But I am serious that you are perfect for the job. If anyone can rebuild the Wardens of Ferelden, it is you, mi amor." With a yawn, he sat up in the bed, resting his chin on Geoffrey's shoulder. "It is good timing too."

"Why?"

Zevran hummed a little, putting his arms around Geoffrey's waist. "There are Crows here," he said quietly. 

"What?!" Geoffrey hissed. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"They're not here for you. They're spying on me." He sounded very matter-of-fact. "Tried to poison me a few times. Idiots. I'm immune to most common poisons, and many not-so-common ones."

"What are you going to do?" Geoffrey asked. "If it's just a few, I would happily take care of them for you." His eyes flickered to his sword where it leaned against the wall.

Zevran smiled. "And that is why they have tried to stay hidden. But I know the look." He clucked his tongue. "I haven't quite figured out which master they work for yet. I do not think Ignacio would risk crossing you. Claudio perhaps… No, I hate him, but I doubt he thinks all that much of me. Hm." He traced patterns on Geoffrey's stomach with his finger. "Eoman? Hmm, that does seem likely. And that would explain why they're so incompetent…"

"You'll have to explain who these people are, sweetheart. I can do many things, but mind-reading is, so far, not one of them."

Zevran chuckled. "Eoman is the Guildmaster of House Arainai. My former master. These would have to be relatively new recruits, for me to not know them."

"Why would he try to kill you?"

"Well, I did fail the initial contract on your life. And now that he knows I live, it is clear I betrayed them again, and either killed Taliesen or convinced him to defect as well. That does not make House Arainai look very good at all." 

Geoffrey took his wandering hand and twined their fingers together. "So, what will you do?"

"First, confirm that it is House Arainai on this contract. And if yes, I suppose I will have to go and take care of it." He smiled, leaning his head into Geoffrey's. "I was never the strongest fighter while I was with the Crows—that was more Taliesen's game—but it is amazing how good one becomes when fighting darkspawn and demons and Maker knows what else for a year. It might be fun to remind the Crows that their 'techniques' are not so special after all, no?"

Geoffrey frowned, turning around to look at Zevran's face. "You're going back to Antiva? Is that wise?"

"Better to cut off the head of the snake. Or the crow, as it were." Zevran's expression softened, and he leaned forward to touch his forehead to Geoffrey's, cupping his cheeks with his hands. "You have important Warden business, yes? It is better if I am not underfoot. I have it on good authority that I am quite distracting." He smirked and leaned up to smooch Geoffrey's nose. "I will write to you. And I will tell you when I have a place for you to send letters as well. Ooh, you should have a codename. Like, 'the Mabari', or something."

Geoffrey couldn't help a chuckle. "Maybe just G?"

"Sure, if you want to be _boring_." Zevran pouted his lips, but his eyes were smiling still.

"Maybe I'll invent a new one each time." He kissed his forehead. "Make you guess." He kissed both eyelids. 

"Mm, that might be fun," Zevran agreed, moving his hands to the back of Geoffrey's neck and pulling him in for a proper kiss. "But for now, let's enjoy our morning, yes?"

\--

Within a week, Geoffrey was on his way to Amaranthine and Zevran to Antiva City, drawn by purpose and duty. 

Geoffrey saw him off, blinking back the tears that burned in his eyes. 

"This is not farewell," Zevran said, stroking his cheek. "It is a 'see you again'."

Sadly, Geoffrey held the hand against his face. "But when?"

"Ah, if only I knew for certain, but I will swear you a new oath, if you wish." Zevran took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I, Zevran Arainai, do swear to return to the side of Warden Geoffrey Cousland whensoever my business in Antiva is concluded. I will not fall to blade or poison or trickery. If my mission proves impossible, I promise to prioritize my life and return over seeing it to its conclusion."

Geoffrey smiled and embraced him one last time. "I love you, Zevran."

"Ah," Zevran said, his voice cracking at last. "You are so cruel sometimes, my Warden." 

The hug lasted a long time, but still felt too short. They broke apart. "I'll be awaiting your letter, Zevran. Safe travels, and may the Maker watch over you."

"You as well. Don't get eaten by a darkspawn after all of this."

Geoffrey chuckled. "I promise to avoid being eaten."

"Excellent. Take care, mi amor." Zevran touched his fingers to his forehead in a brief salute. "If I end up missing this frozen wasteland while in my beloved Antiva City, I will blame you."

Geoffrey laughed so suddenly he almost slipped out of his horse's stirrup. "I will happily take that blame."

"Good, you deserve it." Zevran's eyes twinkled in the morning sun. "Now go, your Wardens need you."

Geoffrey couldn't help but look back a few times, watching Zevran's own horse disappear over the horizon. He had assassins after him, but he'd refused any sort of escort, said it would only make him easier to track.

With a sigh, Geoffrey wrenched his gaze back in the correct direction. All he could do was trust Zevran's word, and look forward to the day when they would be together once again.

Until then, the Grey Wardens awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> There's at least one more fic about Geoff (and tangentially Zevran) coming, but if he keeps poking at me there may be more than that. There is a Geoffrey/Zevran/Dorian fic floating around in there somewhere because my favs are entirely predictable.


End file.
